Teddie's Diary
by Cat Touch
Summary: Teddie hidup sendiri di other world bagaimana jika Teddie menulisnya dalam buku hariannya , sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Souji dan kawan-kawan …


**Teddie's Diary**

**Ini fic persona pertamaku n juga fic pertama yang aku publish, karena pingin bikin cerita persona jadilah fic tentang Teddie…**

**Here we goo….**

**Disclaimer : Memang Persona milik Atlus tapi Cerita ini milikku tapi kalau persona jadi milikku juga gak apa-apa deh *loncat-loncat *… **

**Summary: Teddie hidup sendiri di other world bagaimana jika Teddie menulisnya dalam buku hariannya , sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Souji dan kawan-kawan **…

I am Teddie, this is my story…

Aku hidup sendiri di other world ini yang hanya di huni para shadow dan dikelilingi kabut. Aku sendiri siapa diriku, tapi yang jelas aku berasal dari dunia ini. Setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu disini, kadang-kadang jika bosan aku membuat banyak kacamata jika seseorang masuk dunia ini mungkin akan terbantu dengan kacamata ini. Tapi itu keinginan yang mustahil…

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki dunia ini mungkin dia terjatuh atau dilemparkan seseorang ke dalam dunia ini. Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Sensei dan Yosuke (Chie-chan juga) yang aku kira mereka adalah culprit-nya. Tapi mereka penyelamatku, mereka menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian terutama Sensei. Dia memiliki kekuatan spesial meskipun begitu Sensei baik, berhati lembut dan suka menolong orang. Sensei adalah orang pertama yang memanggil persona-nya Izanagi, itu benar-benar keren…

Tanpa sadar banyak orang dilempar ke dunia ini, kami bersama-sama menolong mereka karena Sensei telah berjanji akan menemukan pelaku yang dibalik kejadian ini. Satu-persatu mereka yang menjadi korban sekarang membantu dan menjadi teman. Yukiko-chan, Kanji, Rise-chan dan Naoto-chan juga…Ahhhh… mereka benar-benar cantik Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan, Rise-chan dan Naoto-chan. Mereka juga dapat memanggil persona-nya masing-masing, aku jadi iri hanya aku yang tidak punya persona.

Berkat mereka, shadow yang ada dalam diriku lenyap. Akhirnya aku dapat memanggil persona yang didambakan (uhh..author lupa nama persona Teddie, lama gak main). Selain itu aku mendapatkan tubuh baru…cakep bin tampan …hahaha…Sekarang aku senang dapat masuk dunia Sensei dan aku tidak sendiri lagi. Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada Yosuke yang telah mengijinkan aku tinggal dirumahnya. Kamipun dapat menemukan sang cuprit yaitu Mitsuo Kubo . Aku senang akhirnya duniaku menjadi tenang kembali dan sekaligus sedih aku harus kembali keduniaku karena janji Sensei padaku sudah terpenuhi. Aku pun akan hidup sendiri lagi didunia itu.

Ternyata aku akan tetap bisa tinggal di dunia ini karena Nanako-chan dan aku berjanji bahwa kami akan bermain sama-sama…

Tapi sebelum janji kami dilakukan Nanako-chan dilempar ke other world, ternyata Mitsuo bukan culprit sebenarnya dia hanya kambing hitam yang dibuat-buat oleh sang culprit asli.

Aku benar-benar kesal Nanako-chan yang masih kecil menjadi korban. Meskipun kami dapat menyelamatkannya, Nanako –chan sekarat karena dia belum terbiasa dengan dunia ini dan juga masih kecil. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai mendengar bahwa Nanako meninggal. Disana hatiku hancur….

"Nanako-chan…maafkan aku…a..aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. A..aku tidak bisa menempati janjiku padamu…maaf Nanako-chan"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan…tanpa sadar aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Maaf Sensei…maafkan aku Sensei…

Saat sadar aku sudah ada dalam sebuah limo yang banyak gelas dan wine. Tak ada seorang pun disana, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sendiri adalah shadow… ternyata aku ini makluk yang sama yang selalu menyerang Sensei dan lainnya…ketika keberadaanku akan hilang , Sensei mucul dan dia ada di dalam limo tersebut…Sensei memang hebat dia bisa menemukanku di tempat yang aku tidak ketahui. Dia memberitahu bahwa Nanako-chan masih hidup, aku benar-benar tidak percaya, aku tidak tahu akan memakai ekspresi apa tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar senang.

"N..nanako-chan masih hidup…."

Berkat itulah aku bisa kembali dan mengetahui bahwa sang culprit sebenarnya adalah Adachi-baby. Aku tidak menyangka Adachi, asisten (polisi?) Dojima-san paman Sensei adalah pelakunya…

Aku bersama Sensei dan temannya berhasil mengalahkan Adachi-baby dan juga harus melawan Izanami no Okami. Izanami adalah penyebab utama dari kejadian ini, dia yang telah menyebarkan berita tentang 'Midnight Channel' dan dia juga yang telah memberikan Adachi-baby dan Sensei kekuatan untuk memanggil persona dan bisa mendorong orang untuk masuk other world melalui TV.

Sensei mengeluarkan kekuatan terakhirnya sampai dia memanggil persona terakhirnya Izanagi no Okami …Uwooo… Sensei memang benar-benar hebat! Sehingga mengalahkan Izanami, dunia ini yang penuh kabut menjadi lebih indah (susah ngejelasinnya gomen…). Benar-benar aku takjub dengan perubahan ini, tapi dengan ini janji mereka akhirnya dapat terselesaikan dan aku Teddie bisa tinggal tenang didunia ini kembali.

"Terima kasih, Sensei…"

(I Love you Sooo much…..)

**Teddie : "SENSEI,TERIMA KASIH…telah bantu Teddie tulis buku harian!"**

**Souji : "Ya…"**

**Teddie : "Sensei memang baik, berhati lembut dan suka menolong orang.."**

**Yosuke : "Hei, Ted ! kalau gak bisa nulis jangan suruh orang nulis buku harian kamu!"**

**Teddie : "Yosuke emang pelit! Sensei gak apa-apa kan?"**

**Souji : "Gak apa-apa…"**

**Teddie : "Tuh, lihat Sensei gak ngeluh.."**

**Yosuke : " Huuh, Souji..kamu mau-maunya disuruh ama Ted…"**

**Souji : "Tak apa-apa kok asal Teddie senang…"**

**Teddie : "Sensei..hiks..hiks..kau memang penyelamatku"**

**Yosuke : " Yaah..kalo Souji dah bilang gitu jangan sia-sia-in usahanya…REVIEW yaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"**


End file.
